A Worldwide Secret
by jeka8
Summary: Seattle's power couple Christian and Anastasia Grey are as in love as ever. With Teddy almost one year old, they are as close to royalty as Seattle can get. But what happens when all the media attention surrounding their lives uncovers things that should be kept private? How will the public react to the crazy rumours and realities? Rated M for future chapters.
1. The Secret is Out

**I have had this idea floating around my mind for a while now and now I have a couple of days off I can finally try to write some of it out. I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Please review and let me know if I should continue with this idea. Enjoy :)**

**Anna POV**

I glance over at the clock sitting on my desk. It's almost three in the afternoon. I have almost two hours until Christian will be here to pick me before we drive to Bellevue on the way home for dinner at Grace and Carrick's. They have invited the family over for a nice quite Wednesday night get together. Grace has been wonderful in the last couple of months. Today she is picking Teddy up from daycare for me because she wants to take him to the zoo on their way home. I sigh. Only two more hours until I see my baby. My eyes dart towards Hannah, I almost forgot she was still here.

"I think that will do for now Hannah. Thank you so much for all your help with this. Hopefully we will get the contract signed tomorrow but if not it will have to wait until Monday." I smile at her and she nods back telling me it was no trouble. I haven't heard from Christian since eleven which is definitely unusual, but I assume he is just busy running his empire - he did have an important meeting at twelve.

I am just going through my monthly planner when suddenly Hannah bursts into my office. "Hannah, wh-?"

"Mrs Grey! They are everywhere! Trying to get into the building! Sawyer is trying to -" Hannah is trying to get the words out but is struggling with urgency.

"Hannah, woah slow down. What is going on?" This doesn't sound good at all. "And please call me Ana" I add softly.

"Sorry, Ana. The building is swarmed with reporters. Mr Sawyer is trying to keep them outside. We have called Mr Taylor and Mr Grey and they are coming straight over. They seem to know more than us about what's going on".

I grab my blackberry. The phone doesn't even ring before he answers. "Baby this is bad. I don't know how this got out. They _know."_

"What do you mean Christian? What do -"

"Baby just turn on the TV. It's everywhere! I'm so sorry. I will try to fix this. I'm five minutes away. I'm sorry"

Now I am just confused. Then, as I turn the television to life the news story blares around the room. My heart stops. Hannah looks embarrassed but I am mortified. "Seattle's own royal couple into abusive BDSM?" I frantically change the channel trying to gauge the extent of the story. The next channel is also doing an exclusive "Christian and Anastasia Grey have a dark sex life". Quickly I turn of the plasma. I can't watch anymore. What does this mean? I need Christian. Now.


	2. Panic

**I just want to thank everyone who has taken the time to review this story and all of you who have subscribed! I am still not quite sure where I want to take this in the end but I have ideas for the next couple of chapters. I am going to try and update at least once a week but it does depend on uni and work. Anyway, here is chapter 2. I hope you enjoy :)**

**Christian POV**

I'm in the car. Stuck in fucking traffic. I don't have time for this! "Taylor I don't care if you run a red, I will pay the fine. Just get to SIP. Now." Taylor doesn't reply. He waits patiently for the green light before saying "Mr Grey, you have to be alive to sort this situation, and, as your head of security I would prefer not to be the reason for your death". I ignore that remark. I must call Welsh. I have already spoken to Will, my head of PR. The conversation was pretty shitty. I hate talking about my personal life to employees and the fucker was hinting. He wanted me to tell him the truth. I'm not that stupid! I told him that before we can do anything we need to find the source of the 'rumours'.

The phone dials through to Welsh. "Mr Grey, I'm on it already. Nasty rumours huh?"

"Welsh." I wonder if he can detect the coldness in my voice over the phone. I don't want to discuss this with him. He's an intelligent bastard but I don't want him thinking about my sex life. He thinks it's all rumours. That's encouraging, I guess. "I'm heading to SIP to see Ana. Have you found anything?"

"Nothing of note yet Mr Grey." He seems so calm. It is extremely infuriating. "The only thing I've found is that CNN was the first station to the break the news. After that, the shit hit the fan so to speak".

"Okay. I'll check in soon." I hang up. Right now I could rip out my hair in frustration! Nobody understands the seriousness of this situation! All my employees think these press stories are just fabricated malicious gossip. The problem is, I can't make any formal statements or give any press releases until I find the source of this leak. This could be some kind blackmail but I have no idea. I hate this guesswork. And, obviously grant control over this situation.

A low but persistent hum fills the back of the car. My phone. God help me its my parents. I let the ringtone fade. I can't talk to them about this now. I wonder if they'll think the stories are just rumours? What would I say to my Mom? I know I will have to tell her and Dad the truth, but for now Ana is my priority. I want to put off any conversations with my family until I have her with me and until we have talked about how we should proceed.

The car finally stops outside SIP. Photographers and reporters are swarming the building. Several near the back turn when they notice our car. I look into the glass panelled foyer and see Sawyer looking panicked. I watch as he mouthes into his wrist radio and I hear Taylor's gruff response. He makes his way through the revolving doors and pushes his way towards us through the sea of reporters. "Taylor. I'm getting out. I'll see you inside." The noise outside the car is deafening and I can hardly see with all the bright lights and continuous flashing. I am fucking pissed.

Scowling, I race into the building pointedly ignoring the jibes and questions from the bunching reporters and curious onlookers. Once inside we take the elevator to the fourth floor and I head straight for Ana's office. Sawyer closes the door behind me as Ana collapses into my arms. "Oh Christian! What do we do? What will your parents think of me? I will never be able to look them in the eye again without feeling completely embarrassed. Oh no! What will Teddy think when he's older? He will read these reports! Once something's on the Internet it stays there forever, I just can't -" she breaks off suddenly. I grab her shoulders and gently turn her body to face me. Her lovely blue eyes look helpless.

I kiss the tears off her cheeks. "Baby everything will be alright. I promise. Welsh is investigating. Just breathe" I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her close.

She looks up at me. Her blue eyes relax a little but I can still see the panic swarming in her gaze. "Ray is going to find out too. And my mother" she wails softly.

I have to calm her down, reassure her that no matter what we are in this together. Before she can say anything else my lips are on hers. I can feel her body and mind instantly relax completely as she returns my kiss. "We will have to take this one moment at a time".

I call Taylor. "Meet us in the underground car park. We'll be there in five".

I turn to Anna. "Baby, let's go and pick Teddy up. We can talk about this in the car. I love you". She grabs my hand and kisses my cheek as we head to the elevator. I need to think fast. We need a plan. Now.

**Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	3. A Short Term Plan

**I know, its been a while since I last updated. I plan to update sooner, but as always life gets in the way so I won't provide any excuses - I'll just apologise and say that I am planning (fingers crossed) to have the next chapter for you very, very soon. Thanks for reading! Enjoy Chapter 3 :)**

**Ana POV**

I am sitting next to Christian in the back of the car. We are on our way to Bellevue to pick up Teddy and for a nice dinner with the family. _Or potentially horrible and disastrous night where they will finally realise that you don't fit in their perfect family unit_ my subconscious snarks. A loud silence has filled the car for several minutes now as we wait for Sawyer to finish up inside and join Taylor in the front of the car. I can tell Christian is trying to figure out our next move. His eyes are darting as he thinks about how to deal with the media situation. Personally, I'm thinking more short term. I am terrified about tonights dinner. I can't even think about Grace and Carrick right now. Even the thought of seeing them makes me nauseous. I feel humiliated and embarrassed. Who wants their parents-in-law to know that their son is a god in bed? Or, even worse, to know that you love being tied up and thoroughly fucked in a secret red room in the penthouse of Seattle's most exclusive apartment complex? At least they are only rumours. _For now they are_ my subconscious snaps at me.

Hundreds of photographers flash and scrape the car as we exit the garage at SIP. It is frightening. At least the windows are heavily tinted. They won't get a picture. I hear a soft noise beside me. Looking up at Christian's face I instantly see his discomfort. I look down and notice my insanely tight grip on Christian's hand. I giggle as I release my my iron clad grip. His features instantly relax. "Thank you baby. I think you've saved me just in time. No need for an amputation". He takes his hand and dramatically waves it around in the air trying to regain blood flow. I can tell he is trying to lighten the mood and I laugh at his antics before his face turns serious. "We do have to talk about this situation Ana. The sooner it's sorted, the better". He stares into my eyes and I feel his thoughts swirling, trying to figure out a solution to this mess of a situation.

"I know" I murmur. A couple of minutes pass in relative silence as we both contemplate our options. "What if we just run away for a month? Then the world would forget?" I think I've gone insane. The idea is so pathetic I could laugh. My subconscious rolls her eyes at me as I continue weakly "Then we could just come home and - "

"Baby, trust me. As much as I could think of no greater pleasure than having you alone, fully to myself for every second of an entire month, you know its not an option. Do you really think it would die down? Nobody forgets these things if there's no closure. And what about Ted?"

"I can't face your parents Christian. I am so embarrassed. What will they think of me? They won't ever want to see me again and it will just be - "

"Baby. First off, my parents love you so much. You're an angel in their eyes. You can do no wrong. And secondly, what on earth makes you think we are going to confirm these supposed rumours? Huh?" He's right. We don't have confirm anything. "Especially to my family". He emphasises.

"Really? So you're not going to say anything?" This makes no sense. We can't just walk into dinner and pretend these reports didn't break internet records in less than an hour this afternoon. "Christian. We love our family so much. And they are you're parents so it makes sense that we have to -"

"Parents or not, I don't think it would help anyone tonight if we confirmed these rumours. What difference does it make to them? I don't want you admitting to anything - especially to Kate" He looks at me, stressing the last part, about Kate. "I think she knows enough to know the truth anyway without us confirming". He decides to end the conversation.

We pull off the freeway and I am starting to panic. In less than ten minutes we will have to face everyone. At least Ray isn't here as well. That would be even worse. Although I think Christian is secretly trying to think of a way to avoid a situation with Ray altogether.

"So what are we doing Christian? We can't just breeze in there and say nothing."

"Who says they are even going to mention it?" he says casually looking out the window. I know he's trying going to try and get through tonight without explaining or discussing this entire debacle and I'm not going to let him get away with it. This is his family. They deserve some kind of explanation.

"Christian. If they don't mention it it's because Grace has told everyone to keep quiet. Yes, this is a topic I don't want to discuss for the entire dinner but you can't just say nothing". I pause for a moment. "If you don't talk to them, I will." I feel strongly about this. We must discuss this with our family. "It's not like we have to tell them everything. We could just say emphasise the rumour aspect of the reports and tell them that we are upset about the media attention. All of that is true. And then the topic is over with and we can get on with dinner."

Christian grabs my hand and traces my thumb with his. I'm thankful that he's not blocking me out because I know this conversation is not something either of us want to have but ultimately we have to. "You're right baby. Hopefully it's just over quickly and then we can figure out what to do with everything else."

"One step at a time" I agree. Kissing his cheek lightly.

"Well Mrs Grey. I must say this is another first". I giggle as the car pulls into the drive. Trust Christian to help me find some humour in this horrible situation.

"Indeed it is. _Sir_". I reply, my heart racing. I feel my eyes cloud over as I hear his short breath. He lifts up my face to stare into his eyes. They are so beautiful.

The car pulls up at the front door. "Perhaps we could take a walk to the boathouse after dinner?"

**Please review with your suggestions, comments and thoughts :)**


End file.
